gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Me
|image = CASSIE ME&U.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Non Stop Pop FM |artist = Cassie |genre = R&B |year = 2006 }} is a song performed by Cassie featured in the radio station Non Stop Pop FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :You've been waiting so long :I'm here to answer your call :I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all :I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you :I know them other guys :They been talking 'bout the way I do what I do :They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true :They know you're the one I wanna give it to :I can see you want me too :Now it's me and you :It's me and you, now :I've been waiting (Waiting), think I wanna make that move, now :Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it), it's me and you, now :I've been waiting, think I wanna make that move, now :Baby, tell me how you like it :I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready :I know what to do, if only you would let me :As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right :Here is where you wanna be :I know them other guys :They been talking 'bout the way I do what I do :They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true :They know you're the one I wanna give it to :I can see you want me too :And now it's me and you :It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you), I've been waiting :Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move) :Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it) :It's me and you, now (Aha), I've been waiting (Hey) :Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move) :Baby, tell me how you like it (Yeah) :Baby, I'll love you all the way down :Get cha right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear) :Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thing) :Keep it between me and you :It's me and you, now (Oh yeah, yeah!), I've been waiting :Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now) :Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it) :It's me and you, now (Yeah), I've been waiting :Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now) :Baby, tell me how you like it, it's me and you (Me and you) :Now, I've been waiting (It's just me and you) :Think I wanna make that move, now (It's just us two) :Baby, tell me if you like (Baby, it's me and you now) :It's me and you, now (Now), I've been waiting :Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now) :Baby, tell me how you like it, it's me and you (Me and you) Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Non Stop Pop FM